world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010614 Jossik Avel
06:27 -- chimericalCrotchet CC began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:27 -- 06:28 CC: hey jossik... 06:29 GG: oh hey Avel 06:29 CC: eheh...this game is kinda painful... 06:29 GG: what happened? 06:30 CC: i think my ribs got crushed... 06:30 GG: - know how that feels 06:30 CC: it's kinda painful... 06:30 GG: -'m currently recover-ng from my own r-b break-ng 06:30 CC: how are you, anyway...? 06:31 GG: -'m actually pretty great 06:31 CC: hey...THAT'S AWESOME c: 06:32 CC: what's new...? 06:32 GG: well uh 06:32 GG: remember -n our f-rst convo 06:32 GG: when - got d-stracted talk-ng about someone named ryspor 06:33 CC: sure, sounds familiar... 06:33 CC: eheh, hard to keep track of all the new names, sorry... 06:34 GG: yeah -ts cool 06:34 GG: well uh 06:34 GG: he and - are together now ( :c 06:35 CC: c: hey that sounds cool... 06:35 GG: yeah -t really -s 06:35 CC: I'M GLAD! ^-^ 06:35 GG: hehe thanks 06:35 CC: wait wait shoot 06:35 GG: hm? 06:35 CC: YOU ARE A GUY, I THOUGHT? 06:35 GG: yeah 06:35 GG: oh r-ght! 06:36 GG: guys w-th guys -s l-ke abnormal for humans? 06:36 CC: OH! no i've had this conversation...EHEH! I REMEMBER~ 06:36 GG: hehe okay 06:37 CC: YEAH! TROLLS COULD DO THAT! :D IT'S AWESOME! 06:37 GG: -t really -s 06:37 CC: I'M SO GLAD FOR YOU! 06:37 GG: thank you ( :c 06:37 CC: C: 06:37 GG: - gotta adm-t our current s-tuat-on -s a b-t we-rd though 06:38 CC: eheh...i guess i don't know anything about it... 06:38 CC: HOW'S THAT? 06:38 GG: well 06:38 GG: our team had to -nf-ltrate an all g-rl party 06:38 GG: so we're all dressed as g-rls 06:38 CC: HEHE! C: 06:39 CC: THEY DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU? 06:39 GG: nope 06:39 CC: I THOUGHT THERE WEREN'T MANY PLAYERS 06:39 GG: oh no they werent players 06:39 GG: they were consorts 06:40 CC: o: 06:40 CC: CONSORTS? 06:40 GG: yeah 06:40 CC: WHAT ARE CONSORTS? 06:40 GG: theyre game constructs 06:40 GG: l-ke npcs 06:40 CC: OH 06:40 CC: OKAY o: COOL! 06:40 CC: LIKE TROLLS AND PEOPLE? 06:40 GG: well 06:41 CC: i've seen weird golden people... 06:41 GG: on th-s world theyre all bulls 06:41 CC: ...BULLS? EHEHE! 06:41 GG: hehe yeah 06:41 CC: BULLS ARE BIG AND A BIT OBNOXIOUS. 06:41 GG: and really really raunchy 06:42 GG: at least on th-s world 06:42 CC: EHEHE 06:42 GG: well -t -s the land of w-ne and deprav-ty 06:42 GG: so - dunno what - was expect-ng ehehe 06:42 CC: o: 06:42 CC: THAT SOUNDS COOL 06:42 GG: eh 06:42 GG: k-nda - guess 06:42 CC: there's so much...with this game... 06:43 GG: - know r-ght 06:43 GG: sooo much var-ety 06:43 CC: CAN YOU EXPLAIN MORE OF HOW THIS GAME WORKS? 06:43 GG: well 06:43 GG: everyone has a land 06:43 CC: YOU'RE SO AWESOME FOR HELPING ME SO MUCH ALREADY! C: 06:43 GG: hehe thank you 06:44 CC: :D 06:44 GG: youre a good learner 06:44 CC: EHEH, THANK YOU! C: 06:44 GG: ok so 06:44 GG: everyone has to go through the-r land complet-ng quests and stuff 06:45 GG: and learn-ng more about the-r aspect 06:45 GG: and - dont really know more past that 06:45 CC: YOU HAVE A LAND? 06:45 GG: yup 06:45 GG: land of fjords and bones 06:45 CC: EHEH...WHAT'S A FJORD? 06:46 GG: well 06:47 GG: -ts l-ke a b-g long -nlet 06:47 GG: or l-ke an underwater valley 06:47 GG: someth-ng l-ke that 06:47 CC: ...OH! COOL c: 06:47 CC: BONES SOUNDS KINDA CREEPY THO' 06:48 GG: yeah 06:48 GG: -t was really barren and creepy 06:53 CC: ALL LANDS ARE DIFFERENT? 06:54 GG: yeah 06:54 GG: - dont remember many of them 06:54 GG: whats yours? 06:54 CC: ...UM 06:54 CC: ...i don't remember... 06:54 GG: really? 06:54 GG: huh 06:54 GG: -nterest-ng 06:54 CC: SOMETHING ABOUT LIGHTS 06:54 GG: huh 06:55 GG: ah well 06:55 CC: ...AND FROGS! 06:55 CC: C: 06:56 GG: oh wa-t! 06:56 GG: ryspors the other space player 06:56 CC: o: OH YEAH! 06:56 GG: and h-s land -s someth-ng and tadpoles! 06:56 CC: I REMEMBER 06:56 GG: maybe space players are related to frogs somehow? 06:56 GG: - have no clue how though 06:56 CC: OH 06:57 CC: HUH 06:57 CC: THAT'S ODD o: 06:57 CC: BUT FROGS ARE AWESOME! :D 06:57 CC: I LOVE AMPHIBIANS! 06:57 GG: eh, - guess there okay 06:57 GG: - dont know much about them 06:58 CC: THEY'RE MY FAVORITE ANIMALS! :D 06:58 CC: I LIKE SALAMANDERS 06:58 GG: oh cool 06:58 GG: oh btw 06:58 CC: THERE'S WHITE ONES WITH PINK FRILLY GILLS! :D I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! 06:58 CC: HM? 06:59 GG: - suppose - should g-ve you the rest of the player's chumhandles: 06:59 CC: (sorry...! C: i just love them...!) 06:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sends chumhandles.doc -- 06:59 CC: OH 06:59 CC: WAAA 06:59 CC: THAT'S A LOT 06:59 GG: hehe yeah 06:59 CC: ...I DON'T KNOW 06:59 CC: who to talk to... 06:59 GG: well 07:00 GG: - guess just p-ck at random 07:00 GG: - would start w-th ryspor though s-nce hes the other space player 07:00 GG: // the doc -ncluded names 07:00 CC: meep 07:00 CC: OKAY 07:00 CC: i can do that.. c: 07:00 GG: cool 07:00 GG: - w-sh there were another heart player... 07:00 GG: -t would make th-ngs eas-er to f-gure out! 07:01 CC: HEART? 07:01 CC: LIKE LOVE? 07:01 GG: yeah 07:01 GG: - th-nk -ts mroe about the soul though 07:01 CC: o: 07:01 CC: SPIRITUAL STUFF IS REALLY NEAT! 07:01 GG: hehe yeah 07:01 CC: i'm no good at understanding it, tho'... 07:01 CC: sorry... :c 07:01 GG: -ts cool 07:02 CC: I'D OTHERWISE LOVE TO HELP YOU FIGURE IT OUT! 07:02 GG: hehe thanks 07:02 CC: EVERYBODY HAS DIFFERENT TITLES, RIGHT? 07:02 GG: yeah 07:02 CC: DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHERS? 07:02 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sends titles.doc -- 07:02 GG: boom 07:02 CC: WHA 07:02 CC: WOW 07:02 CC: THAT WAS FAST 07:03 CC: YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! :D 07:03 GG: - had -t prepared 07:03 CC: HEHE 07:03 GG: so - can keep -t stra-ght -n my own head hehe 07:03 CC: THAT'S CLEVER! C: 07:03 GG: - have my moments 07:03 CC: THANK YOU! 07:03 GG: no problem 07:04 CC: hrmm... 07:04 CC: i really have no idea what space is... 07:04 GG: well uh 07:04 CC: stars...? 07:04 GG: maybe? 07:04 GG: - dont really know -m the heart guy hehe 07:04 CC: planets... 07:04 CC: OH 07:05 CC: SO THERE'S TWENTY PLANETS 07:05 CC: AND TWO MOONS? 07:05 GG: yeah 07:05 CC: HEHE, TRUE 07:05 CC: I'LL ASK RYSPOR 07:05 CC: WAIT 07:05 GG: hm? 07:05 CC: THE TWINKS 07:05 CC: ALSO HAD CHUMHANDLES 07:05 GG: ugh 07:05 CC: RIGHT? 07:05 GG: yeah 07:06 GG: sangu-neOracle -s l-bby, shes the good one 07:06 CC: JACK AND LIBBY 07:06 CC: AND UH 07:06 CC: SCARLET 07:06 GG: rav-sh-ngCalypso -s scarlet, shes the man-pulat-ve one 07:06 GG: and punctualP-lferer -s jack, hes the ev-l soc-opath 07:07 GG: do NOT 07:07 GG: under ANY C-RCUMSTANCES 07:07 GG: contact scarlet or jack 07:07 CC: OKAY 07:07 CC: i know... 07:07 CC: I DON'T WANT TO :c 07:07 GG: just re-nforc-ng -t 07:07 CC: BUT LIBBY IS GOOD? 07:07 GG: yeah 07:07 CC: I CAN TALK TO HER AND ASK THINGS? 07:07 GG: yeh 07:08 GG: she may get a b-t testy about -t tho 07:08 CC: o: 07:08 CC: OKAY 07:08 CC: THE TWINKS DON'T HAVE THEIR OWN PLANETS 07:08 CC: ARE THEY LIKE CONSORTS? 07:08 GG: well 07:08 GG: no 07:08 GG: they were part of the-r own sess-on 07:09 GG: but they f-n-shed and ended up -n ours? 07:09 GG: - dont know the spec-f-cs 07:09 CC: AH, OKAY 07:09 CC: THERE'S ONLY THREE? 07:09 GG: no 07:09 GG: the last one -s herald 07:10 CC: WAIT THAT'S RIGHT 07:10 CC: YOU SAID THIS 07:10 GG: - dont know much about h-m, other than the fact that scarlet -s try-ng to turn me -nto h-m and he m-ght be able to defeat jack 07:10 CC: IN OUR FIRST CONVERSATION, I THINK 07:10 GG: yeah 07:10 CC: OKAY... 07:11 CC: DEFEAT JACK 07:11 CC: THE HERALD? 07:11 GG: yeah 07:11 CC: IS SCARLET TRYING TO GET JACK? 07:11 GG: no 07:11 GG: scarlet just cares about gett-ng herald back 07:12 CC: HM 07:12 CC: WHERE ARE THEY NOW? 07:12 GG: well 07:12 GG: scarlet -s on derse 07:12 CC: THE MOON 07:13 CC: THE OTHER MOON 07:13 GG: l-bby -s -n some we-rd pocket d-mens-on or someth-ng 07:13 GG: and -dk where jack or herald are 07:13 CC: ...EHEH WHAT 07:13 CC: OH 07:13 CC: JACK WAS 07:13 CC: HE WAS 07:13 CC: ON MY LAND? 07:13 GG: oh 07:13 CC: AND THEN WITH NULL 07:13 GG: thats not good 07:13 CC: THE SPRITE 07:13 GG: well null does have a th-ng for h-m 07:14 CC: ...OH 07:14 CC: ... 07:14 CC: OKAY 07:14 GG: l-ke a flushed th-ng 07:14 GG: yeah, shes we-rd 07:14 CC: EHEH 07:14 CC: A BIT 07:14 GG: understatement hehe 07:14 CC: HEHE 07:15 CC: THE HERALD IS DEAD, RIGHT? 07:15 GG: yeah 07:15 GG: - th-nk 07:16 CC: ERM 07:16 CC: HOW DO DREAMSELVES WORK? 07:16 GG: well uh 07:16 GG: when you dream 07:16 CC: DO WE TELEPORT TO THE MOON? 07:16 GG: you go -nto another body 07:16 CC: OH! 07:16 CC: LIKE A CLONE 07:16 GG: yeah - guess 07:16 GG: - dont really know much about -t 07:17 CC: EHEH 07:17 CC: I THINK IT'S NEAT! 07:17 GG: - guess 07:17 GG: - havent had very good exper-ences 07:17 CC: ERM 07:17 CC: yeah... 07:17 CC: BUT 07:17 CC: THAT'S GOOD YOU HAVE TWO! 07:17 GG: hehe yeah 07:18 GG: extra l-fe 07:18 CC: YEAH! c: 07:18 CC: DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE GAME? 07:18 GG: well lets see 07:18 CC: EVERYBODY HAS WORLD AND THEY DO QUESTS 07:18 CC: AND EXPLORE 07:18 GG: alchemy, do you know about that yet? 07:18 CC: UH 07:19 CC: YEAH, NULL SHOWED ME SOMETHING ABOUT IT 07:19 CC: I THINK 07:19 GG: ok cool 07:19 CC: or told... 07:19 CC: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS 07:19 GG: -t lets you comb-ne th-ngs -ts pretty cool 07:19 CC: COMBINE? 07:19 GG: l-ke - comb-ned a sword w-th an act-on f-gure - have and got a cool new sword 07:19 CC: O: 07:21 CC: YOU CAN COMBINE THINGS LIKE THAT? 07:21 CC: ANYTHING? 07:21 GG: yup 07:22 CC: o.o 07:22 CC: you could make so many things... 07:22 GG: yeah -ts pretty cool 07:22 CC: whaaaooo... 07:22 CC: EHEH 07:23 CC: DO I GET TO DO THAT? 07:23 CC: EVERYBODY CAN? 07:23 GG: yeah 07:23 GG: you need a bunch of b-g mach-nes though 07:23 CC: OH 07:23 CC: YEAH I REMEMBER SEEING THOSE 07:23 CC: AT NULL'S 07:24 GG: ok cool 07:24 CC: SHOOT! I SHOULD'VE ASKED TO USE THEM! 07:24 CC: HOW DO YOU DO IT? 07:24 GG: well 07:24 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks avel through the alchemization process -- 07:27 CC: GRIST 07:27 GG: you have to collect gr-st, yeah 07:27 CC: COMES FROM MONSTERS? 07:27 CC: IMPS 07:27 GG: yup 07:28 GG: and ogres and whatnot 07:28 CC: o: 07:28 CC: I SAW AN OCTOPUS THING DIE 07:28 CC: BUT NO GRIST? 07:28 GG: hm 07:28 CC: WHAT IS IT? 07:28 GG: he was a consort, - guess? 07:29 CC: GRIST, I MEAN, THE MATERIAL 07:29 GG: gr-st -s your game mon-es 07:29 CC: OH CONSORTS DON'T DROP? 07:29 GG: no 07:29 GG: because youre not supposed to k-ll them - guess 07:29 CC: OH, THAT MAKES SENSE 07:29 CC: CONSORTS ARE LIKE 07:30 CC: RESIDENTS 07:30 GG: yeah 07:30 CC: OF A LAND 07:30 CC: BUT MONSTERS ARE FOR KILLING 07:30 GG: - th-nk so yeah 07:30 CC: CONSORTS ARE DIFFERENT FOR EVERY LAND? 07:30 GG: and the monsters too - th-nk 07:30 GG: ours were subjuggalators 07:30 CC: OH 07:30 CC: COOL 07:30 GG: not really 07:31 GG: clowns suck 07:31 CC: SUBJUGGALATORS? CLOWNS? 07:31 GG: ugh yeah 07:33 GG: yeah -t was pretty strange 07:33 CC: ...IT'S LIKE 07:33 CC: AN RPG 07:34 GG: hehe yeah 07:34 CC: EHEH 07:34 GG: that could expla-n why -m so good at -t ɔ :3 07:34 CC: HEHE! 07:34 CC: i don't have much experience... 07:34 CC: DO WE GAIN LEVELS? 07:34 CC: WE HAD CHARACTER SHEETS WITH STATS, EVEN 07:34 GG: hehe yeah 07:34 CC: SEEMS LIKE WE DO 07:35 GG: yeah 07:35 CC: WHAT ELSE IS IN AN RPG... 07:35 CC: QUESTS 07:35 GG: well 07:35 CC: GOT THAT 07:35 GG: weve got level-ng up 07:35 GG: a craft-ng system 07:35 GG: mult-player 07:35 CC: MHM 07:35 GG: var-ed enem-es 07:35 GG: nps 07:35 GG: *npcs 07:36 CC: YEAH 07:36 CC: A STORY? A GOAL? 07:36 CC: THERE'S ONLY TWENTY PLAYERS 07:37 CC: SO IT WOULD GET BORING EVENTUALLY I GUESS 07:37 GG: nah 07:37 GG: everyone -n th-s game -s really -nterest-ng! 07:38 CC: THAT'S TRUE 07:38 GG: yeah 07:38 CC: IT SEEMS IKE THIS SHOULD BE BIG ENOUGH FOR SOME MAJOR PLOT, MAYBE 07:38 CC: TAKING OUR LIVES AND SUCH 07:38 CC: WOAH 07:38 CC: WHAT IF THIS WAS LIKE 07:38 CC: SOME DIGITAL WORLD 07:39 CC: LIKE IN THE MATRIX 07:39 GG: - bet -t -s 07:39 CC: ERM SOMETHING LIKE THAT 07:39 GG: -ts probably someth-ng l-ke that 07:39 CC: SEEMS LIKE IT! 07:39 CC: I WONDER IF THERE'S A WAY OUT 07:39 GG: - dont know 07:40 GG: - th-nk we have to w-n f-rst 07:40 CC: WIN? THERE IS A GOAL? 07:40 GG: - th-nk we just have to complete all our lands quests or someth-ng 07:40 CC: OH YEAH 07:40 CC: MAAYBE SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN AFTER! 07:41 GG: hehe - hope so 07:41 CC: SURE! THERE'S SO MUCH WE DON'T KNOW 07:41 CC: ESPECIALLY WITH THE TWINKS 07:41 GG: hehe yeah 07:41 GG: l-bby -s supes myster-ous 07:41 CC: OH 07:41 CC: SO I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW THERE'S TWENTY PLANETS AND TWO MOONS 07:42 CC: DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT WORKS? 07:42 GG: hm 07:42 GG: not really 07:42 CC: A SUN? 07:42 GG: tlaloc would probably know more about that 07:42 CC: THERE'S SOMETHING BRIGHT OUTSIDE RIGHT? 07:42 GG: hes got a natural sense for th-s stuff 07:42 CC: HM 07:43 CC: I'LL ASK LATER 07:43 GG: yeah hes k-nda moody 07:43 CC: WAIT HE'S A TROLL RIGHT? 07:43 GG: yeah 07:43 CC: AND RYSPOR 07:43 CC: THESE NAMES 07:43 GG: yup 07:44 CC: ALL THE TROLLS ARE SIX LETTERS AND THE HUMANS ARE FOUR 07:44 CC: ALL LAST NAMES ARE SIX 07:44 GG: yeah -ts k-nd of a trad-t-onal th-ng for trolls 07:44 CC: WHAT 07:44 CC: OH IT IS? 07:44 GG: - never not-ced that about the humans though 07:44 GG: yeah 07:44 CC: WE DON'T HAVE THAT 07:44 GG: well 07:44 CC: THAT'S VERY CURIOUS! O: 07:45 GG: yeah -ts -nterst-ng 07:45 CC: IT MUST BE IMPORTANT 07:45 GG: maybe 07:45 CC: FOUR AND SIX 07:45 GG: actually, probably 07:45 CC: HM 07:45 GG: - th-nk EVERYTH-NG -s -mportant -n th-s game 07:45 CC: o.o 07:45 CC: EVERYTHING? 07:46 GG: probably 07:46 CC: wow... 07:46 GG: hehe -m probably wrong tho 07:46 CC: it's all really mindblowing... 07:46 GG: yeah 07:46 GG: be careful about that 07:47 CC: I'M SUPER CURIOUS ABOUT THIS! 07:47 GG: be sure to clean up your th-nk pan and put -t back -n your head 07:47 CC: EHEHE! 07:47 CC: WHAT? 07:47 CC: THAT'S SILLY! 07:47 GG: because - keep blow-ng your m-nd hehe 07:47 CC: sounds silly... HEHE! 07:47 GG: -t really -s 07:48 CC: YOU'RE SO AWESOME LIKE THAT! :D 07:48 GG: hehe thank you 07:48 CC: A BRILLIANT PERSON! YOU TELL ME SO MUCH! 07:48 CC: THIS GAME IS SO COOL AND CONFUSING! 07:48 GG: hehe yeah -t -s 07:48 GG: you get used to -t 07:48 CC: IT'S A WONDER HOW WE'LL ALL GET THIS DONE! 07:48 GG: me too 07:48 GG: -t should be fun gett-ng there, though! 07:49 CC: :D 07:49 CC: WITH ALL THESE AWESOME PEOPLE AND TROLLS! 07:49 GG: yeah 07:49 GG: -'m hav-ng fun 07:49 CC: HEHE! SAME! C: sorta... 07:50 CC: i don't think i'll be running into battles anymore, tho'... hehe...! 07:50 GG: hehe 07:50 GG: try to be careful 07:50 CC: yeah... 07:50 CC: I THINK 07:50 CC: I'M HELPING SOMEBODY WITH A QUEST 07:50 GG: oh cool 07:51 CC: I WAS WITH NULL WHEN WE APPEARED ON A BEACH 07:51 GG: hm 07:51 CC: BECAUSE OF A PORTAL? 07:51 CC: OH 07:51 CC: DOES LIBBY DO THAT? 07:51 GG: l-bby can make portals 07:51 CC: THE PORTALS? 07:51 GG: thats her th-ng 07:51 CC: YEAH! 07:51 CC: HEY THAT'S CONVENIENT! 07:51 GG: yeah but 07:51 GG: she has to do -t less 07:51 GG: because -t draws jacks attent-on 07:52 CC: O: OH NO! 07:52 GG: yeah 07:52 CC: THAT'S NOT GOOD! 07:52 GG: yeah 07:52 CC: maybe that's why they were both in my house... 07:52 GG: wa-t 07:52 GG: l-bby was -n your house? 07:52 CC: libby looks really pretty...eheh... c: 07:52 CC: YES! 07:52 GG: wow ok 07:52 CC: she's blind... 07:53 GG: yeah 07:53 CC: AND THEN JACK STABBED HER 07:53 GG: thats cool 07:53 CC: BUT THEN 07:53 CC: SHE LIVED 07:53 GG: huh 07:53 CC: BECAUSE SHE WAS MAKING PORTALS AFTERWARD 07:53 GG: -nterst-ng 07:53 CC: SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED 07:53 CC: she told me to run.... 07:53 GG: well jacks k-lled her before 07:53 GG: yeah runn-ng -s a good -dea 07:53 CC: D: 07:54 GG: when jacks around 07:54 CC: eh... 07:54 CC: yeah... 07:54 GG: well, - got to go, but -'ll talk to you later 07:54 CC: OH! 07:54 CC: OKAY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! :D 07:54 CC: BYE! 07:54 GG: hehe no problem 07:54 GG: bye 07:54 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling chimericalCrotchet CC at 19:54 --